If Wishes Were Runespores
by Flame150
Summary: Inspired by Kamerons If Wishes Were series
1. HarryJacob Twilight

**Flame150:** Well I got bored during some lectures at my college and decided I wanted to write my own If Wishes Were… Stories. So here is the first chapter. Just as a heads up mostly (all) the pairings are going to have Harry and they will all be Slash from several fandoms (Naruto, Host Club, FMA, ect), Enjoy.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the Anime and or Movies I'm going to mention. Though I really wish I did.

**Series****: Twilight**

**Pairing****: Harry Potter/ Jacob Black**

.

.

.

Its been a few months now that Harry James Potter had moved down to Forks, Washington. Jacob Black honestly couldn't have been happier since. Before Harry came Jacob had a huge crush on Isabella Swan aka Bella. Bella's boyfriend had left her and fucked up everything. Jacob had been there for her, he did everything for her, but it was all for naught. She went and ran back to her Vampire boyfriend after leading Jacob on for months.

That had broken his heart and Jacob fell into a depression, but then someone moved into Forks right, next door to Bella's house too. Jacob would always remember when Harry and Jacob first met. Charlie, Bella's dad, invited Jacob and his father Billy over to watch the game. Jacob didn't want to go and he was hoping Bella wasn't there. Well Bella wasn't there, but the most beautiful boy (in Jacobs mind) was there. In that moment Jacob imprinted on Harry James Potter and he could be happier.


	2. TamakiHarry OHSHC

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the Anime and or Movies I'm going to mention. Though I really wish I did. Lol**

**Anime****: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Pairing****: Tamaki/ Harry**

.

.

.

Harry shifted nervously as he stood in front of Ouran High School. Today was the day he was going to meet his Betroved.

When Harry had turned 16yr old he was emancipated and came into his inheritance as Lord Potter and Lord Black. While he was going though some documents at Gringotts he discovered that he had an arranged Marriage with the Half-blood heir from a Pureblood family in France. He immediately contacted the family, which then lead to him corresponding with his soon to be bonded-husband.

That had been a year ago now and the war was finally over, so Harry could now live his life in peace. If Harry was honest he really liked Rene Tamaki Richard De Grandtaine, also known as Tamaki Suoh, when he was in muggle Japan with his father that is.

When Harry was looking through his vaults he had found two connecting Journals and sent one of them to Tamaki. They still sent each other letters and pictures, but they also 'talked' every night though the journals. They had gotten to know each other rather well over the past year. Harry knew for example, that the muggle commoners fascinated Tamaki at just how well they got by without a lot of money or magic and Tamaki just loved to learn about them. He also knew that Tamaki ran a 'Host Club' at his school and was the so called 'King' of it.

He just loved to learn about how Tamaki's day went by and it never failed to amuse him and put him in a good mood. Harry knew Tamaki was half a year older than him but he didn't act it and put up masks around others. It truly warmed Harry's heart to know that Tamaki pretty much only opened up to him, and let him into his heart. The same could be said about him as well for he told Tamaki everything, from his life at Hogwarts to his life at the Dursley's before he left them for good.

Tamaki had reacted violently to the information on how the Dursley's had treated him. He swore to Harry that he would never allow Harry to be hurt like that ever again and that he would treat him the way he truly deserved. It was at that moment that Harry just knew he had fallen madly in love with Tamaki.

Today was a very important day for he was going to finally meet Tamaki in person for the first time. He had planned it as a surprise so Tamaki had no idea he was in Japan. After a deep breath, Harry walked though the school gates and headed to the front office. It was there he asked for directions to the 3rd music room.

As he got closer to the 3rd music room he felt butterflies in his stomach and felt a bit nervous. Before he knew it he had arrived and stood in front of the doors. Gathering all his courage he opened the doors and walked inside.

A tall dark haired boy with glasses asked him what he wanted. Harry knew from what Tamaki had told him before that this was more then likely Kyoya Ohtori, the youngest son of the Ohtori Company and the 'Dark King' and 'Mother' of the Host Club. None the less Harry gave him a brief smile and walked past him ignoring him as he continued into the room.

He walked further into the room knowing that Kyoya and who he figured was Hunny and Mori, the Hitachin Twins: Hikaru and Kaoru and the cross-dressing girl Haruhi, were following him. Harry approached the only tall blonde male in the room from where he was surrounded by dozens of girls.

As he stepped closer he heard who he knew was Tamaki specking to one of the girls next to him. "Oh Tamaki-Sama, don't you have anyone special in your life?" the girl sitting next to him asked. "Yes, I do and I love that person with all my heart and soul." Tamaki said with a sweet smile that made the breath in Harry's chest catch.

"Tamaki, I really hope it is me you speck of or I might just get jelous, my beloved." Harry stated and walked into Tamaki's line of sight. Everyone fell silent to see what would happen. All the girls in the room all looked at Harry up and down, noticing what he was wearing.

Harry was wearing a black silk collared shirt, a green and silver tie that brought out his eyes, and black tight skinny jeans with a pair of black converse with green and silver snake designs. His hair was left loose for he had grown it out of its ragged state and hung down to his shoulders, with his bangs framing his face.

Tamaki looked at Harry in shock for a moment before he jumped up and grabbed the raven haired boy and spun him around in his arms. "Harry! What are you doing here?" Tamaki shouted in joy and held Harry with his arms wrapped around his waist as he put he down again.

Harry smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck. "I'm here to visit you, as a surprise." Harry said and leaned up on his toes and gently brushed his lips across Tamaki's smooth cheek. "I really wanted to see you and I couldn't wait any longer Tama. I hope your not mad at me." Harry said with a slight pout on his pink cupids bow lips.

Tamaki gently took hold of Harry's face. "I'm far from mad or upset with you beloved. I'm really happy to see you." Tamaki stated and then tilted Harry's face upward and pressed their lips together in a sweet, gentle and loving kiss that shocked everyone and causing a few people to faint. "Good. I love you Tamaki." Harry said softly with a beautiful smile that just lit up his eyes and face. "I love you too, Harry." was Tamaki's reply before they kissed again causing the girls that didn't faint to 'Aww' at them.


	3. HidanHarry Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**Series: Naruto  
****Pairing: Hidan/Harry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry had to admit that since becoming The Master of Death his life has grown dull. After seeing everyone he cared about pass on he had no one there for him. Until the day he found a ritual to send him to a new world. After traveling in this new world he found they were called the Elemental Countries and Ninja's ran the Hidden Villages.

One day though Harry was fighting a group of Rouge Nin who were trying to rob him when two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them, found them. Harry getting annoyed shot out several Avada Kadavra's causing the Rouge Nin drop dead where they stood.

As he turned and faced the two cloaked men, the one with the big scythe suddenly bowed to him. It took him a few moments but Harry noticed the man had the symbol of the Deathly Hallows as a necklace and Harry had it tacttoo above his heart.

After that day Hidan as Harry found out his name was literally worshipped the ground Harry walked on but that was okay, as long as Hidan fucked him wonderfully at night that is. Hidan was truly a wonderful Lover after all.


	4. LuciusHarryDraco HP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Series: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Lucius/Harry/Draco**

.

.

.

He loved them both...truly. But in moments like these Harry wondered what he was thinking to consented to a relationship with not one Malfoy both of them.

Harry siged from where he was sitting in bed as both Lucicus and Draco faught over whose arm Harry was going to walk into the Minstry's Ball on, Lucius or Draco? But really Harry was just thinking of going in by himself. Maybe that would stop the fights?... Who was he kidding of course it wouldn't.


	5. AtemHarry Yugi Oh

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugi Oh.

**Series:** Yugi Oh  
**Pairing:** Atem (Yami Yugi)/Harry

Hari sighed as he watched his husband Pherorh Atem, Duel Priest Seto with Shadow Monsters. It's been two years since their marriage and even longer since their friendship. Hari remembered the days when Atem was still a Prince and was able to go out riding on the horses any time they wanted. But now his husband had to many resonsibilitys all heaped on his young shoulders and Hari now as he watched his husband, swore to always be there for him to help carry some of those responsibiltys.


	6. NekosawaHarry OHSHC

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran Highschool Host Club.\

Series: OHSHC  
Pairing: Nekosawa/Harry

Harry sighed as he walked around Oruan afterschoool. He had just started that day and now all he wanted to do now was relax with his boyfriend and finance, Umehito Nekosawa.  
Looking up he noticed he was in the hall where the 3rd music room was and remembered Umehito told him about how the schools Host Club used that room. So Harry walked over and walked in and had to close his mouth before he started to laugh.  
All the Host's were dressed in Medieval Outfits and they looked ridiculous . Now Harry understood why Umehito always came by here once in a while.


	7. RoyHarry FMA

Discliamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Series: FMA  
Pairing: Roy/Harry

Harry sighed as he watched his Superior Officer Roy Mustang taut His younger adopted brother Edward...again. He tried really hard you know but it ws kind of hard not to get jelous of his brother but how can you not. To him it seemed like Roy like Ed due to the fact he was always making fun of him. His adpoted mother always said that when a boy teases a girl it was because he liked her. So he appiled that to this situation.  
Anyway after what was like 10 minutes Roy looked over at Harry for a moment. "So Harry, what do you say about having dinner with me tonight while your in town?" he asked suddenly, causing Harry to blush. Now all of Harrys Jealously just left him, as he nodded his head agreeing.


	8. VoldemortHarry HP

Discliamer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Series: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Voldemort/Harry

Harry smiled as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts, on his way to the One Eyed Witch Statue. Tonight was the night that his lover will finally take over. His beloved Lord Voldemore will reign supreme and he will forever stand by his side.


End file.
